JeremyWorks Toon-On!
The 'JeremyWorks Toon-On! '''was a Cartoon Network programming block that served as the marquee night for premieres, new episodes, and re-runs of the JeremyWorks and non-JeremyWorks shows, movies, shorts and specials from 5pm to 8pm. Each week on JeremyWorks Toon-On!, a different JeremyWorks character would host; the hosting segments were often re-used throughout the block's run. New additions include the new place (in JeremyWorks Studios headquarters), Info about the Host (when it's the first time), and Character of the Week (where the host ask questions to the chosen Character of the Week.) History 2009–2012 On November 14, 2008, following the release of ''Puppies in the Box, JeremyWorks Entertainment announced that it would be forming a joint venture with Cartoon Network to launch an animation-focused television programming block for the channel. Under the arrangement, JeremyWorks would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new block, while Cartoon Network would be involved in acquiring and producing programming alongside Cartoon Network Studios, Warner Bros. Animation and other companies including studios outside of U.S. The JeremyWorks Toon-On! debuted on syndication on March 20, 2009, airing on Friday nights from 7:00pm to 11:00pm. Coming soon! 2013–2016 Coming soon! Ending On November 9, 2015, JeremyWorks ended its deal with Cartoon Network when Jeremy Carpenter realized that Cartoon Network is going downhill and noticed that Cartoon Network fans disliked their shows, such as Teen Titans Go! ''and the 2016 series of ''The Powerpuff Girls. Cartoon Network canceled the block and JeremyWorks Toon-On! aired its final transmission, with the last program to air is Pets Village: The Return of the Adventures. At the end of JeremyWorks Toon-On!'s final airing, Jeremy and other JeremyWorks characters ended the block and moved to another block on the different network with a final monologue. Finally, Jeremy left the headquarters and the block is shutting down. Ultimately, both company would end up making an different block in 2017: JeremyWorks with JWToons (which several shows from JeremyWorks Toon-On! were carried over to the block) and Cartoon Network with New New New New. Programs Shows JeremyWorks * JeremyWorksTV ''(2007–2016) * ''JeremyToons (2007–2014) * JeremyToons Universe ''(2015–2016) * ''Mia & Zachary: The Adventures Return (2011–2016) * Alyvia: Princess Kingdom ''(2013–2016) * ''Cartoon World ''(2007–2014) * ''Little Mattie ''(2007–2016) * ''The Object Show ''(2007–2014) * ''Objects: Back at Ya! (2014–2016) * Emily, Ravi, and Julia ''(2007–2016) * ''Life of Teenagers ''(2007–2014; 2016) * ''The Mysterious Manor ''(2007–2015) * ''The Mysterious Manor Reborn ''(2015–2016) * ''Magical Kingdom (2007–2013) * The Missing Riddle ''(2007–2010) * ''Poodle Thief ''(2007–2010) * ''The Black Ink Girl ''(2008–2016) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: Secret Agent Spy (2010–2016) * JeremyWorks Remixed ''(2010–2016) * ''Paint!: The Chronicles of Ashley ''(2014–2016) Non-JeremyWorks * ''Dexter's Laboratory (2009–2012) * Courage the Cowardly Dog ''(2009–2012) * ''The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series) (2009–2012) * Chowder ''(2009–2012) * ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2009–2012) * Tom and Jerry Tales ''(2009–2016) * ''Total Drama ''(2009–2015) * ''The Garfield Show (2009–2013) * Adventure Time ''(2010–2016) * ''Scaredy Squirrel ''(2011–2014) * ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''(2011–2016) * ''Uncle Grandpa ''(2013–2016) * ''Mixels ''(2014–2016) * ''The 78M Show ''(2014–2016) * ''Alaina Gleen ''(2014–2016) Films JeremyWorks * ''Paint! ''films ** ''Paint! ** Paint! 2 ** Paint!: Color Forever * Objects ''films ** ''Objects ** Objects is Back ** Objects Island ** Objects: Time Warped * Pets World ''films ** ''Pets World ** Pets World 2: The New Beginning ** Pets World 3: Pets Revolution * Jeremy Universal ''films ** ''JeremyToons: The Movie ** JeremyToons 2 ** Jeremy: A Speedy Discover ** Jeremy: Extreme Sports * ''Cartoon World: The Movie'' * Life of Teenagers * Magical Kingdom * The Missing Riddle * Little Mattie: The Movie * Lost in Island * Puppies in the Box Non-JeremyWorks * Shrek ''duology ** ''Shrek ** Shrek 2 * Madagascar duology ** Madagascar ** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * The Polar Express * Shark Tale * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Shorts The shorts aired at various times on this block during the schedules. * JeremyWorks Cartoons ''series ** ''The Princess Girl ** Molly Jr. ** The Best Boy ** Flipping Jackie ** Poodle Thief * Emily, Ravi, and Julia * Jeremy Universal ''series ** ''Rock & Toon! ** Grand Race ** Jeremy's Try the Light Bulb ** Larry gets Nuts ** Getting Looney! * Little Mattie: Working Hard * Mark's Dream * Boing * The Little Timeline * Life of Teenagers: The Hangout Teen * Box Load Hosts * Jeremy (2007-2016) * Mia and Zachary (2010-2016) * Princess Alyvia (2013-2016) * Cassie (2009-2015) * Matt, Stephen, Ann and Joyce (2007-2014) * Leafy (2011-2016) * Sarah (2007-2014; 2016) * Mattie and Sugarpup (2007-present) Coming soon! Timeslots * March 20, 2009 – December 25, 2010: 7:00pm – 11:00pm * December 31, 2010 – June 14, 2013: 3:00pm – 6:00pm * June 28, 2013 – January 31 2014: 2:00pm – 6:00pm * February 7, 2014 – November 11, 2016: 4:00pm – 8:00pm Scripts See JeremyWorks Toon-On!/Host Transcript Bumpers See JeremyWorks Toon-On!/Bumpers Trivia * This block is very similar to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block. * Despite taking place in the JeremyWorks headquarters, it does contain some elements from the original Cartoon Cartoon Fridays and the CCF bumpers. Category:Block